


Pretty As A Rose

by FionaNotJuliet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, kenhina - Freeform, kenhina day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaNotJuliet/pseuds/FionaNotJuliet
Summary: Hinata is in love with Kenma.Kenma is in love with Hinata.How will these two come together after a year of friendship to become more?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Pretty As A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a little something for KenHina day. 
> 
> I will be the first to admit that I didn't really have a direction as I started writing this. 
> 
> It's also unedited. Sorry.

Falling had always been easy for Hinata. 

Seeing a cute girl in class that blushed at him as they worked on their maths. 

Seeing a cute boy that crossed his path on his bike ride up the mountain as he headed home. 

It never really took too much for Hinata’s heart to skip a beat, day dreams easily beginning to fill his head with thoughts of himself being suave and saying a quick hello. 

However, he never really would. Because it was always so much easier said than done. It was always just a little fantasy that sparked inside his heart at the thought of possibly being in a relationship with someone as cute as the person he fancied. 

So, the day that he met Kozume Kenma, Hinata wasn’t at all surprised to feel his heart speed up as he all but ran into the boy. 

Except, this time it really was different. Hinata began to speak to Kenma. They traded names. Discussed volleyball. They even briefly discussed the video game that seemed to hold Kenma’s attention. 

Hinata wouldn’t realize until much later that this was different from any of his normal, fleeting crushes. 

After their first practice game together, Hinata had been thrilled and amazed by just what a good setter Kenma was. He was smart and practical with his tosses, all while analyzing Karasuno, managing to find ways past any and all of their defenses and offenses. 

The pace of Hinata’s heart beat began to quicken the more he thought of Kenma. So, it wasn’t all that strange to him that he would be willing to exchange emails with the Nekoma setter. He just wanted to know more about this pudding head; wanted to know what he knew about volleyball. It was simple. 

Except, it really wasn’t that simple. 

The more that Hinata and Kenma began to message each other, the more that Hinata could feel himself falling deeper. It was no longer a fleeting crush that he expected to disappear, much like the one he’d had on Kageyama or Nishinoya. No, these feelings morphed and evolved of their own accord into something that he couldn’t stop or get a hold of. 

By the time that the two were reunited at the Tokyo Training Camps, Hinata knew that he was head over heels in love with Kozume Kenma. However, he had no idea what to do with this information, or if Kenma could ever feel the same. So, rather than admitting his feelings, Hinata held them close to his chest, refusing to let them burst out and make a mess of the wonderful friendship that he’ d made with Kenma. 

Except, over the course of the year, it became more and more difficult for Hinata to deny everything that he felt. 

Falling in love with Kenma had been entirely too easy. 

Were this some romance novel, Hinata was sure that he’d be hacking up rose petals on the daily as the flowers threatened to overtake his heart and lungs. His love blossomed like the roses in those stories. 

Every time Hinata messaged Kenma, he could almost feel the proverbial roses rise into his throat, threatening to spill out in a coughing fit. 

Except, this wasn’t some shoujo novel. The only roses were those that Hinata helped his mother to prune in her garden. The same ones that he couldn’t help to take a picture of and message to Kenma without a second thought. 

Hinata assumed that this message would simply receive an emoji smile or even no response at all, but the next time he checked his messages, he was surprised to see that Kenma had given a proper response. 

‘Kuro says that yellow means jealousy. Are you jealous of something, Shouyo?’

This response had caught Hinata completely by surprise. He hadn’t been thinking about the flower having any significant meaning, when he snapped the picture; if he was being honest, he hadn’t realized that flowers even had a meaning other than being pretty. 

‘Oh. I just thought they were pretty and it reminded me of you.’

Hinata had sent the message before he could stop to think about what he had been implying. That was his problem, everyone said, he always acted before he could fully think about what the consequences could be. Sometimes, however, that managed to work in his favor. 

\---

Kenma had never been one to easily fall in love. 

He had certainly tried over the years, but found that it was just easier said than done. 

It never really bothered him to not be in love. He had his friends, he had his games, what more did he really need?

But meeting Shouyo had changed something in Kenma. 

He’d like to say that it was a gradual fall, but the more he looked back on their time together, he knew it hadn’t been gradual at all. 

The moment he met Shouyo had been something very different, something unexpected and exciting. It was like getting his hands on a game he had been looking forward to for months, without even realizing that he had been excited. 

The first day he met Shouyo, he knew there was something different about the boy. 

Never before had Kenma wanted to actually open up so easily to a stranger. He knew that it probably didn’t seem that easy to Shouyo, but for Kenma, it had been like he was spilling his guts. 

That very night, all that Kenma could think of as he played his game, trying to ignore the rowdy team mates around him, was how much he was looking forward to seeing Shouyo play in person. He knew that if the shorter boy was a middle blocker like Kuroo, then there must be something special about him; he just had to wait to see what it was.

Days later, he was finally able to see exactly what made Hinata Shouyo so special. He was a sloppy player, but it was clear to anyone that he could hone those skills. He had the talent and the vertical jump, he just had to learn how to use it. 

Kenma was enthralled. Enamored. Infatuated. 

He had been the one to approach Hinata, offering to exchange their emails so that they could stay in contact. He staunchly ignored the surprised expression of his long time best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Talking to Shouyo, looking forward to every new conversation, it had Kenma’s heart speeding up. 

He’d never say it out loud, there was no reason to. But Kenma could tell that he was falling. 

He’d never dealt with butterflies, but now he was finding that they had taken up residence in his stomach. Their constant flutterings were a constant reminder that something was happening that he wasn’t used to. Kenma wanted to lie to himself and say that he hated it, but he knew he couldn’t. 

The changes were easily noticed by his best friend. Kuroo had always known how to read Kenma like a book, so seeing the way that a light pink blush would dust across the pudding heads cheeks or the way that Kenma’s phone would vibrate and immediately put his game away to answer it. It was clear to Kuroo that Kenma was in love. But he knew that calling his friend on that emotion was likely to backfire. 

Over the course of the next year, Kenma continued to fall. He liked to think that he showed the same interest to Shouyo as the other boy showed to him, but there just wasn’t a way for Kenma to be sure. 

How was he supposed to ask Shouyo if his heart raced at the thought of talking to him? If he thought he had been fine with not having touch, but ever since their hands brushed the last time Shouyo was in Tokyo, if Kenma was all he could think about, too?

It was impossible. There was no way that Kenma could ask him that much. Surely, Shouyo had someone better to think of. 

But then he checked his messages and there was a picture of a yellow rose. Kenma had been thrown for a loop, so resorted to his next best option. He asked Kuroo what it could mean. After a quick google session, Kuroo had an answer, but it left Kenma just as confused. 

So he asked Shouyo what he meant. 

\--- 

Hinata sat at his desk after washing his hands and chugging a glass of water. 

He sat down on his bed, shaking his leg as he waited for some sort of response from Kenma. He knew he could have messaged back and said that he didn’t mean it like  _ that _ , except, Hinata didn’t want to take it back. 

The more he thought about it, the more he knew it was true. Kenma was beautiful, just like a rose. Beautiful, but deadly with it’s thorns. It was a perfect interpretation of Kenma, he realized with a smile as he thought back to Nationals and how ruthless Kenma truly had been. 

Hinata groaned as he flopped back onto his bed, his arm slung over his face and his phone resting on his chest. He was hopeless and in love, but he didn’t know what to do. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait too long, as his phone vibrated, signalling he’d received a new message. 

‘So. You think I’m pretty?’

The words took the breath from Hinata as he realized that Kenma had definitely read into the implication. He didn’t know exactly what he was supposed to do, but he didn’t want to leave Kenma waiting for too long. Or maybe he just didn’t want to lose whatever courage he could feel bubbling up in his chest. 

‘Yes.’

He quickly pressed send, not adding any other comments, not wanting anything to interfere with this half confession of his. 

Hinata was waiting for the anxiety to flare up in his chest, for the proverbial roses to begin choking his lungs. But he didn’t have time for any of that, since Kenma messaged back just mere moments later. 

Opening the picture, Hinata was a little confused at the response. His brows furrowed as he tried to decipher the meaning. 

The message was short and simple with a picture of an orange rose blossom, presumably googled from the water mark. 

‘Then this is you.’

Hinata couldn’t help the squeal that escaped his lips as he saw the text. Did that mean that Kenma thought he was pretty, too? Was he flirting?

Biting his lip, Hinata tried to calm himself long enough so he could write out a proper response.

‘Am I pretty, too?’

He felt foolish for needing it spelled out, but there were far too many factors for him to just leave it unsaid. He needed some sort of confirmation right then and there for what he and Kenma meant to each other. Now was as good a time for this as any. 

‘Beautiful.’

The restrictive feeling was back in his chest and it was almost as if he could feel the flowers bloom there. He took in a deep breath for what felt like the first time in ages. 

‘I wish I could do this in person. I wish we could see each other.’ 

‘Me, too, Shouyo.’ 

Hinata chewed on his bottom lip, wondering just what he should do. He knew what he wanted and it seemed like Kenma was at least receptive of the idea. 

‘I like you, Kenma.’

His thumb hovered over the send button, not sure if he wanted to commit to the confession. He knew he wanted to know if Kenma liked him, too, but he wasn’t sure how he would handle the rejection and loss of one of his best friends. 

Taking in a deep breath, Hinata closed his eyes and smashed his thumb down on the send button, accepting whatever fate had in store. Quickly, he tossed his phone to the side and hopped off of the bed, not wanting to sit and feel the anxiety as he waited for a response. 

Wanting something repetitive and mindless, Hinata grabbed his indoor volleyball and began to gently bounce it in a rhythm with his wrists. He would have never dared to try this move indoors before, but over the last few months he was getting a little more confident regarding his receiving. 

Of course, that didn’t stop his from bouncing the ball directly into his face the moment he heard his phone buzz on the other side of the bed. He let out a pained groan as the ball bounced from his face and onto the floor, before rolling under his desk. 

Rubbing his cheek, Hinata grabbed his phone, flipping it open so that he could navigate his way to the message. 

‘I like you, too, Shouyo.’ 

Hinata let out a yell of ‘yes’ before jumping up excitedly. 

He didn’t know what to do going forward, but at least he knew for sure that Kenma liked him. Of course, he realized, liking doesn’t mean that you want to be romantically involved. It could also just be a friendly statement he realized with horror. 

‘Okay. Maybe this sounds dumb. But like me how? Like friend way or?’

He felt foolish typing the statement out, but he needed to know for sure that they both meant the same thing. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait for long as it seemed that Kenma was waiting to answer the questions just as quickly. 

‘I meant as more than a friend. Did you mean that?’

‘Yes! Totally! Like I want to date you type of like!’

Hinata hit send before realizing that he’d said it so plainly what he wanted. He didn’t know what had overcome him, but he’d made it this far, so he wasn’t going to question it when it seemed that he was actually getting somewhere. 

‘I’d like that, too, Shouyo.’

He wasn’t used to sending selfies out to his friends, but he couldn’t think enough to figure out what words to send that could show just how happy he was in that moment. So, Hinata turned the camera towards himself, before grinning brightly, before sending it to Kenma. 

He waited just a few moments before he received a picture back. Kenma had turned the camera towards himself as well and he had a soft smile on his lips. 

It was the most beautiful picture that Hinata had ever seen. 

Still lacking the proper words to articulate what he meant, Hinata stared at the picture, before opening the reply message. 

‘Boyfriends?’

‘Boyfriends.’

And as simple as their friendship began, the two boys started a new relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @fionanotjuliet


End file.
